The present invention relates to a choke position indicating device. More particularly, the invention relates to a choke position indicating device for indicating the position of a choke rod having a free end and a knob thereon extending from a dashboard of a motor vehicle. The choke rod is axially movable from a position in which the knob thereof is next-adjacent the dashboard wherein the choke is open to a position in which the knob is spaced from the dashboard wherein the choke is closed.
Objects of the invention are to provide a choke position indicating device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing motor vehicles, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to indicate the position of the choke of an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to indicate whether the choke is open or closed.